Avatar: Born Without Bending
by Tivoo
Summary: It has been 18 years since 'The Destruction', poverty is rife and tensions rise between nations as they struggle to rebuild their empires in a world without bending. Avatar Korra's disappearance has never been resolved, some believing she fled after her actions caused the event, while others are sure she perished when the Spirit World collapsed. Canon story set 25 years from LOK
1. Chapter 1

**BORN WITHOUT BENDING**

It has been 18 years since 'The Destruction', and people are struggling, industries are collapsing, and poverty is rife. Tensions build between nations as they struggle to rebuild their empires in a world without bending. Avatar Korra's disappearance has never been resolved, some believe she chose never to return after her actions caused the catastrophic event, while others believe she perished when the Spirit World collapsed. Everyone's lives are different now, the entire world is different, and while some may hold hope for the future, others still long for the past.

Glowing blue light, softening, breezing.

Forming into a dark cloud, rain falling.

The dark cloud tearing apart like fabric.

People running, scared and screaming, their feet trampling on the earth.

The earth crumbles away, glittering amber veins, turns black like charcoal.

**CHAPTER 1**

WHACK! The wicker ball flies high up into the sky, the sun momentarily blinding the kids as they scramble to their positions in the circle, poised and ready for the next kick. Ma-mei, a pint-sized tyrant with scruffy dark hair and mud-stained clothes leaps into the air, flipping once and placing her bare foot in line with the ball. THWACK! Sprigs of cane glitter the sky as Ma-mei lands softly on the ground.

"Awwwwww" the children groan collectively.

"You ruined our game!" shouted one particularly upset kid, Jin.

"Oh yeah." Ma-mei said nonchalantly "What are you gonna do about it?"

The boy grimaced, looked down at his hands then yelled angrily "I'm gonna fire-bend you!"

He clasps his hands close together, building his inner energy with a mighty groan. Concentrating his energy into his hands, he steps forward into a strong and deep stance, and lets out an almighty "PSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fireball, fireball!"

The kids scatter, running in different directions, screaming with panicked excitement. Ma-mei dodges the make-believe fire, ducking and rolling onto the ground. In a deep earth-bending stance she summons the power of the earth, and then "Pew! Pew! CRASH!" she starts projecting imaginary earth rocks at him.

They stare down each other, readying themselves for their next attack, the kids encircle them chanting and jeering. Ma-mei's hands widen as she concentrates hard on her stance, her eyes closed, and her brow furrowed she reaches to touch the earth beneath her bare feet. "LAVA BEND!" she declares, her eyes wide and intense.

A brief second passes and the kids start laughing hysterically. Jin is laughing too but remains smug, ultimately claiming his victory.

"I win. There was no such thing as lava bending."

"Yes, there was! My dad used to lava bend, and my mom would air bend!" she protests angrily as the laughter increases.

"Don't lie Mei, your dad's a farmer just like mine"

"No, he was a famous mover star, and an earth-bender and a LAVA bender AND he helped save the world with the Avatar!"

Jin rolled his eyes in disbelief. As the laughter simmered down, one of the kids asked, "What's an Avatar?"

"Ma-mei!" A loud, deep voice rings in the distance

"My brother's here, I have to go. Pew!" she says shooting them with a final imaginary earth rock.

"Leong! Jin says there is no such thing as lava bending!" she professes to her brother, almost like a question needing an answer.

Leong is tall with broad shoulders, dark hair and bright green eyes like Ma-mei. He is dressed in khaki green overalls, dirty with grease and oil, with a bag slung over his shoulder. He ruffles her hair and smiles. "Of course, Dad was a lava bender, I bet we would've been too."

"I know, I wish I could just prove it to them… By covering their houses in lava!" she says darkly as she mimics bending.

Leong chuckles as they walk down a gravelled village road towards the setting sun. Fields of rice and oxen scatter the countryside, green forest-draped mountains as a backdrop.

"How was work?" Ma-mei asks, the peaceful walk having calmed her down

"It was long, and tiring… so it's lucky I am so tough and strong" he says smiling "This is why you have to work hard at school, so you don't have to work in the factories like me."

"I want to, I am tough and strong too!" she pleads

He picks her up and carries her over his shoulder, she squirms to get away, but her efforts are thwarted by her much bigger brother.

The sun is almost gone, and fireflies begin to appear in the distance. Leong walks up the brightly lit deck of a nice wooden cottage, situated in amongst rice fields, carrying a sleeping Ma-mei over his shoulder. He walks through the door and places her on a white fur rug in front of the fire. Bolin, now a much older man, hair peppered with grey walks in to greet his kids, but Leong gestures to be quiet. They walk into the kitchen where they can talk without waking Ma-mei.

"How was work today, son?"

"Good Dad. What're you cooking?"

"My famous earth-fire oxen stew! This time I added a little saffron to give it some colour and spice." Bolin stirs the pot and gives it a little taste test. Starts sprinkling in some more herbs.

Leong looks nervous "Actually Dad, I wanted to ask - "

Opal walks in with two twin teen girls in tow, both elegant and neatly dressed like their mother. The girls, Sumi and Tilin, sit at the table both enthralled in a magazine they're reading together. Leong kisses his mother on the cheek and gives a little 'hi' to his sisters - though he doesn't expect much of answer.

Opal leans over the simmering pot and inhales deeply, then smiles. Bolin embraces her sweetly, and briefly. The twin girls groan at their parent's affection – which causes Bolin to dip her and kissing her again more passionately. Leong laughs and shakes his head. He rummages through his bag, and hands his parents a flyer.

"Someone was handing these out in town today."

It's an advertisement for an upcoming event with a spiritual leader monk. Tickets are limited, so get in quick.

"That's Jinora, right? I haven't seen her since I was a little kid."

Bolin looks over the flyer, deep in thought, then screws it up. He turns to focus back on his stew.

"She wouldn't want to see us anyways." He mumbles

Opal and Leong look at each other with a slight shrug, not wanting to delve into his issues.

"Dinner's ready!" Bolin announces, back to his usual sense of enthusiasm

Ma-mei walks in rubbing her eyes, smiling at the prospect of delicious food. Bolin starts serving bowls of stew to everyone, he hands Leong a steaming bowl, "You wanted to ask something before?"

Leong looks nervous again. Now everyone is looking at him expectantly. He sits down at the table and mutters something under his breath until everyone is seated.

"I have been offered a great new job, working in the engineering workshop, instead of on the factory floor. Better pay, better conditions. A real career." He smiles nervously

Opal and the girls are all smiling, but Bolin is looking serious. Leong stares straight at him, waiting for a response.

"I'm proud of you son. But Republic City is a dangerous cesspool. It isn't like it used to be when Uncle Mako and I lived there."

The smiles turn to shock and Leong smiles shyly, relieved that he didn't have to explain that his new job entails him moving to Republic City, where the Future Industries engineering department is located.

"I can't let you go, Leong." Bolin looks at him seriously and says firmly "It isn't safe there, especially with our background."

Leong matches his intense gaze, pauses for few seconds as he readies his argument. His face drops, his tone becomes solemn.

"I'm 19 now dad, I wasn't asking your permission. I've made up my mind." His soft tone turns stern "I'm going."

Bolin bangs his fist on the table in frustration, "That place just breeds death and destruction!"

He stands up with his back to them, nodding to himself as he tries to articulate his thoughts. Opal comforts the girls who start sobbing at this out-of-character anger they rarely see in their dad. A long moment passes.

"What did you want to ask?" Bolin says calmly, still facing away from them. Opal and Leong looking confused for the moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Bolin explains, "Earlier, you said you wanted to ask something. If it wasn't for permission, then what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I… I wanted to ask for your help." Leong answers sincerely

Bolin turns to face them, eyes watery, nodding in thought. "Well, I guess I should probably teach you how to cook because the food in Republic City is the worst."

Leong smiles and gives his dad a big bear hug. Opal grabs Bolin and Leong's hands, "I'm proud of both of you."

They all pause for a moment, taking in the reality that their only son is going away to a faraway place, but also relishing in the trust and bond they have. Leong glances over at Ma-mei, her lips trembling, her eyes filled so heavy with tears and grief it defied physics that they hadn't spilled. A single tear drips down her cheek, followed by a flood, then without saying anything she runs out of the room.

"Ma-mei!" Leong goes after her, but Opal stops him.

"Let her go." She says, "she will calm down in a minute"

"I should call your Uncle Mako and Aunt Asami, you can probably stay there until you get a place."

"Ah, actually I already called them. Uncle Mako said it was fine, they were both just really busy with the business and his campaign that they probably wouldn't be able to spend much time with me. That's why I was hoping you could help me get settled."

The twins stand up in anticipation, "Can we go? Can we go?" they ask excitedly in unison

Bolin and Opal look at each other, undecided. A loud crash from the other room, Ma-mei's crying turns to yelling as she starts smashing things with her imaginary earth-bending. Leong rushes out of the room "Ma-mei, I'm sorry!"

The twins squeal with excitement as they assume their parent's silence is a 'yes' and hurry out of the room chattering about what they're going to pack. Opal and Bolin embrace, still in shock. With their foreheads touching Bolin asks if they're doing the right thing. "He's his own man now." Opal replies "If this is a mistake, it isn't ours to make."

The morning broke early, a rooster's crow at first light, awaking the family who hadn't really slept a wink the entire night. Four weeks of planning and preparations in place, today they were travelling to Republic City, for the first time in 10 years. Headlights shine through the window, Leong confirms it is a Cabbage Corp teksi-truck and excitedly alerts the family. They all roll out the door, suitcases in hand, Leong darts out to the truck first before stopping in his tracks. He spins around and takes one last look at his home, gazing at the farm and taking a deep breath as the sun peers up from behind the hills. He smiles, nods and throws his bag in the back of the truck, climbing in after it. The family follow, with Bolin carrying Ma-mei who is still half asleep. They clamber on to the bench seats and pull the gate up, the girls huddling in the cold. "Are we there yet?" Ma-mei says through a yawn. Leong laughs as he glimpses his house through the gaps in the wooden slats.

It is now mid-morning and the train station is bustling, people of all nations are rushing to get to their platform in time. Bolin puts on heavy glasses and a hat, he may be able to live a simple life back in the village but he might get recognized in Ba Sing Se so he practices caution. The twins are preoccupied with all the weird and wonderful characters that are wondering around the station, they have never been outside the village before and have certainly never seen Fire Nation citizens before. Ma-mei now awake is gripping her mother's hand tightly, this is more people than she has ever seen in her life, all in one small area. Steam clouds the platform and the train pulls up in front of Leong and he is face-to-face with a large Future Industries logo. He points and smiles in excitement, "That'll be me soon, designing these amazing machines." The doors open and the crowd rush to get in, pushing and nudging Leong and the girls who are shocked at the rudeness. Bolin places his arms around the family as he ushers them in to some corner seats.

"You have to be ruthless here, and even more so in Republic City, people are only concerned about themselves." He looks around nervously and suspiciously of everyone and whispers "Make sure you don't let anyone pick your pockets!" Opal places a comforting hand on his shoulder, whispering back "Sweety, you're making everyone anxious. Try to relax, ok?" Bolin nods and tries and fails to look more at ease.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yells as the train slowly chugs out of the station. The family are beaming with excitement, enjoying the start to their first adventure together… all except Bolin of course.

The train makes its journey through the beautiful green landscape of the Earth Nation, luscious green woods and clear skies, much nicer than the grey and foggy skies of Ba Sing Se – and not a factory in sight. It passes a large river, snaking its way up through a valley, fishing boats lining the shoreline.

"Papa look – boats!" says Ma-mei excitedly

Bolin smiles for the first time on the trip so far. He points to the valley between two mountains in the distance. "If you follow that river through the mountains you'll come out at the shores of the Fire Nation. My mother, your grandmother, was from there."

"That's why Uncle Mako was a Fire-Bender. Not an Earth-Bender" Ma-mei says reciting a fact she had learnt

"That's right." He replies. As he looks into the distance a smile slinks across his face

Blue light, bright, blinding.

A dark figure, moving closer, unfamiliar.

He's trying to say something, no words come out.

Feint muffled words, trying to work their way to the surface

"I'm… "

Can't make it out, the light is going out, its getting darker. The figure is fading away

"I…. "

"I'm…"

"I'm hungry"

Darkness

7


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Republic City peeks over the hill, the train barreling down to its destination. Smoggy clouds encircle the city, the air begins to thicken. From afar the buildings look just like the postcards, towering into the sky with prestige, but as the city comes closer the weathered structures and aftermath of war are revealed. The twins faces, brimming with excitement, start turning to confusion as they start peering down at the magazines and postcards they had been reading throughout the journey. Could this be the same city? Where are the green vines that draped the enourmous stone dwellings? Why are there giant holes and crumbling walls in the building? Bolin becomes visibly nervous again, puts his arm around the girls in protective manner. Ma-mei, amazed at what she is seeing, stands up and presses her face against the glass to get a better look. "Papa, you used to live here?" she asks without looking away from the city. He tries to loosen up. "Yeah Mei, in fact Leong used to live here too. Until he was about two." Ma-mei rips her head around to look at her dad then to Leong, then back to her dad, her mouth open in disbelief. "Were you scared like papa is?" Ma-mei asks inquisitively. Leong shrugs, "I don't really remember". Opal sits down next to the window to get a better look at the city, she puts Ma-mei on her lap and strokes her curly hair. "We were all scared." she says "But we were all brave. Especially your father."

The train starts to slow as it chugs through the outskirt towns that surround the city. There are rows and rows of ramshackle houses, forged out of scraps of metal and wood. There are no national colours, just grey and brown. In the distance, across the bay, a sea of factories pumping smoke out over the shoreline.

Opal and Bolin looked shocked at the poverty and pollution, they look at each other worryingly. "I can't believe it has changed so much." Opal says astonished "I read about it, but I couldn't imagine -" Bolin reaches over and grasps her hand. "17 years of chaos will do that to a place." he says in a less than reassuring tone. It is completely dark for a few seconds as the train passes through a tunnel, a scuffle can be heard and "Yooowwwwwlllll". The train breaks through into the light of the station and Bolin is standing over a young, skinny man on the ground, with his boot placed firmly on the guy's head, his arm twisted up into Bolin's grasp. Everyone looks surprised, except Bolin, "My wallet please, sir" he says to his captee. The guy, unable to speak with a foot to his face, gestures to his pocket. Bolin releases his grip, taking his wallet back from the man's pocket as he scrambles to his feet and darts towards the opening doors. "OK. Let's go." Bolin says enthusiastically as he grabs their bags and head towards the doors. The kids still in shock are just staring, but Opal smirks as she realises he has got his confidence back, he's back to his old self again. "You heard your father, let's go!" she says smiling.

They step out on to the busy station platform, the brass rafters leading up to a high glass ceiling with cracks and broken panels. People are rushing everywhere, but not like in Ba Sing Se where there were farmers and vendors on their way to the markets, everyone was in business clothes or factory overalls. No one was chatting, just frantically running for the train, pushing through crowds or with their face down in a newspaper. Incomprehensible announcements blast from the speakers.

The family rush through the station, trying to keep up with the crowd around them, they walk out onto the street where there are dozens of Satomobiles and Cabbage Corp Teksi-cabs waiting for passengers. The Teksi vendors start pressing the family, who are clearly from out-of-town, for a ride to their hotel. Bolin tries to tell them 'no' but they insist, bargaining their prices with one another.

"Bolin! Opal!" A voice rings from behind the vendors.

A tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair and grey eyes is waving to them, smiling. She is elegantly dressed in Air Nation colours but not as a monk, in a sophisticated long dress.

"Ikki, thank goodness!" Bolin says with relief as the teksi drivers move on

Opal and Bolin give her a hug and the kids walk over coyly. Ikki looks Leong up and down in amazement, "You're taller than me now kiddo!" she says as she leans in for a hug. "Wow!" She says as she scans the twins, "You girls look so beautiful! Girls? You're young women now. So much like your mother. Lucky you didn't take after your dad!" Hugging them both tightly she feels a tugging at her leg.

"I'm beautiful too Ikki. I'm all grown up now." Ma-mei is smiling politely, anxious to get her welcome hug, standing pigeoned towed with her hands behind her back. Ikki crouches down to her eye-level and gives her a big hug. "I'm sorry Ma-mei, I just didn't recognise you because of how much you have grown! You are beautiful too"

"I know. I'm strong and brave and really good at caneball too. Also, I can read some words and write them... and run really fast as well." Ma-mei replies unashamedly

Ikki looks up at Bolin, "Ok, so now we know she takes after you" she says with a smile "Let's get going, there are some people dying to see you" she grabs Ma-mei's hands and heads towards her Satomobile.

Leong walks up to the vehicle, circling it in awe. "Is this the new model T7 Satomobile?"

"Yep. I got a good deal on it too! One perk to being friends with the CEO of Future Industries."

Bolin scoffs under his breath, it doesn't go unnoticed by Ikki. She isn't going to dig up old wounds so doesn't press him for details. She turns back to Leong "Hey, you wanna drive?"

Leong looks nervous, he had only driven old teksi-trucks around town, never a powerful Satomobile – and never around a city! "Ahhh... maybe next time...?"

They all clamber in and Ikki revs the engine, pulls out onto the road, weaving through lanes of crazy traffic. "Hey, out of the way grandma!" she yells at an old woman driving her scooter slowly down the main street, blasting her horn as they pass by.

The buildings in the city are derelict, lots of broken and boarded up windows. They pass a building that looks abandoned, large metal sheets bolted on to the windows, old campaign posters plastered to the bricks, flaking away. "Look dad, it's Uncle Mako!" says Sumi, pointing at a large, freshly printed campaign poster hanging on the building. Bolin smiles and shakes his head, "He's running a for President again this year... I just don't get how he's so popular, he doesn't have any charisma like moi."

"There is so much crime in the city, people like the fact that he was the police chief and that he takes a very hard-line stance on criminals. It makes them feel safe, I guess." Ikki explains as she whips around a sharp corner. Skidding into the ferry port, the car stops just shy of the on-ramp, a worker had just started unhooking from the dock. He gives Ikki a cross look as he ushers her onto the ferry, she smiles back cheekily as she drives up on to the ferry and into the dark carpark.

"We can go up top if you want, you can get great view of the Aang statue." Ikki says hopping out of the parked car. Everyone piles out and walks out onto the deck, in the distance is the giant Aang statue, still intact after the war and chaos of the broken city, the sun beginning to set behind him. Ma-mei runs towards the front of the ship, "Aunty Ikki, is that Air Temple Island?" Ikki nods as they all join Ma-mei at the front, taking in the view of the famous island.

Bolin is flooded with memories. "I can't believe I haven't been here in 10 years, since..."

"Since Dad's funeral." Ikki cuts in

"Yeah. I'm sorry -"

"It's ok, really." She said reassuringly "It was probably the last time we were all together"

They both pause for a second until a spark ignites Bolin

"Hey, we should have a reunion! Get the band back together for a day or two"

"That's a great idea, once again we can be Team Avata-" Ikki stops, then looks down at her feet

Bolin smiles politely and puts his hand on Ikki's shoulder. "Aaaaand that's just a reminder of one of the reasons we don't get together very often." he starts to joke "Remember, the whole end of the world as we know it kind of thing."

"I don't recall" Ikki says smiling "Ohhhh, you mean when the Spirit World collapsed on itself and we were almost wiped out of existence thing. THAT end of the world. Ok, now I got ya."

They both laugh. The final slither of sun slips behind the horizon as the ferry makes its way to Air Temple Island.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The camelephants lead the convoy, dozens of them in lines of two, draped in gold, orange and tangerine coloured silk, heavy baggage packed tightly to their backs. They make their way to the dry grass, finally leaving behind the drag of the desert sand, a small lake nearby will offer relief for the travelers. Weary walkers follow, also carrying packs, they signal to the rest of the group that they have reached the edge of the plain and found water, they can now rest. Six weary skybison gradually shuffle their way to the grass, they're such slow land animals. One last skybison appears from what appears to be the beginnings of a sandstorm, draped in gold and orange, a large saddle on top – enclosed with sheets of silk. The skybison stops at the lake and the travelers quickly follow, dropping quickly to the ground in awe. The silk curtains open and a monk steps out, adorned with gold and white robes, blue arrows on her head and arms. She looks out among her disciples, "Please be standing."

The followers standup in attention, awaiting her next command. "We have made a very treacherous and long journey together, please be at ease. Now let us drink, eat and meditate."

As she steps down from the skybison a follower approaches with a bowl of fresh water.

"Saya Bhiksani, please accept this offering" he says as he bows his head

She looks down at the cool water and at the sun-bleached lips of the person handing it to her. She takes the bowl and as he bows his head she touches his face. "Please drink." She holds the bowl up to his mouth and he drinks a few drops, then in a frenzy of rehydration he slurps the whole bowl. He looks down at the empty bowl with embarrassment. She layers her hands on his, grasping the bowl tightly, and looks deep into his eyes "Thank you." She says sincerely as she walks off to face the skybison. "Thank you." She says as she touches foreheads with him.

"Saya Bhiksani." A small, slender girl is carrying a large pack and holding a note pad and pen.

"Ah, there you are. Tian, my most trusted advisor. I'm dying for a drink of water."

"Yes Saya." She gestures to another follower who quickly heads to the lake. "Um, also we are setting up camp for tonight but because we lost two days in the desert we won't make it to our next conference in time unless we leave again at first light." She says nervously

Saya Bhiksani looks around at the tired and dehydrated travelers, then gets lost in her thoughts.

"Saya?"

"Sorry Tian, I can't let my weary family suffer. We will camp here until they have recovered, we'll send a messenger to the cities on our tour and alert them of the date changes."

"Some of the venues may refuse to move the dates, we might lose our deposits"

"Then we will greet the people in the streets, we will teach them on top of a mountain, we can show them our spiritual ways in fields of poppies."

Tian smiles and nods, noting everything in her notepad. The follower comes back with the bottle of water and bows as she hands it to the Saya.

"Uh Saya, before I send the messages out… are you sure you still want to tour the Fire Nation colonies?" Tian asks worryingly. "I have read a few reports that they are strengthening their borders again, not letting people in or out at some checkpoints. It could be dangerous, especially given the history of our nations."

Saya places her hand gently on Tian's shoulder, looking sincerely into her eyes, "There is no more bending. We are all just nations of human beings now."

"Yeah, and human beings are the worst…" Tian says, they both smile

The next morning, as the sun peers over the mountains, the air is already hot and dry. Sleepy acolytes rise to greet the day, still exhausted from their desert journey. There is a large pot simmering over a fire, the smells of fresh coconut fill the air. Saya Bhiksani walks over and sprinkles in some dried berries, stirring as the porridge turns light blue. She inhales the aromas with her eyes closed, opening them to find 30 of her hungry followers watching on – stomachs groaning. "All ready. Please, eat." She bows and steps back as the porridge is quickly scooped into bowls and devoured.

A loud screech from above pierces the dry morning air. A messenger bird lands on his most, adorned in a Fire Nation helmet and strap. Tian quickly hands the bird a small handful of berries and nuts, he flicks most to the ground as they are strictly meat-eating animals. She pulls the note out, as she reads it her face turns to concern. She walks over to Saya Bhiksani, who was eating her porridge in the shade.

"Saya." Tian says with a grave tone "We've been asked not to visit the Fire Nation on our tour. It says it is too dangerous at the moment, issues on the border with the influx of people leaving Republic City… and… anti-spiritual sentiment"

"It's just propaganda, to try and silence us. It is easier for people to believe there are no spirits left, but you know that I can communicate with them, and I –"

"Saya." Tian interrupts respectfully "It is from General Iroh himself. Addressed to you personally… as Jinora."

Saya Bhiksani's face drops and she now matches Tian's concerned gaze. She nods to herself, her eyes darting from side to side and she gathers her thoughts. "We're still going."

"Saya, I think we should heed this warning." Tian pleads to no avail

"There is an eclipse happening in three months and if we don't have enough people it will be another failure – and I can't, I just… can't…" Saya Bhiksani flops against the resting skybison, face in her hands.

"Saya, I have an idea." Tian's eyes widen

"I'm listening." She says with her face still in her hands

"We can travel to the border, arrange a rally for our arrival. If the Fire Nation tries to prevent us entering then we peacefully protest, we'll all line-up, meditating along the border. It will be great press"

Saya peeks between her fingers "What if they arrest us, or retaliate?"

"The reporters from Republic City will eat that up."

"It might… be good publicity. A way to get our message out there." Saya says, half convinced

"Once people see us on the news they'll come from far and wide to join us. We'll have the extra acolytes in time for the eclipse"

"Ok. Let's do it" Saya stands and faces Tian "But if they attack or become violent we immediately retreat. I cannot let any of our people be hurt."

Tian smiles and starts furiously writing in her notebook. Saya looks at her puzzled, "What are you writing?"

"Well, someone has to tell the press we're coming."

"Oh, right..." Saya replies as she considers their new mission "I'm going to meditate on this for a while."

She perches herself atop a large bolder beside the lake and closes her eyes. A warm breeze feathers her face and the sun begins to scold her skin. Two followers walk over to her and stand with palm leaves to shield her from the sun. So deep in concentration, she is completely unaware of a small black bird landing on her head, fluttering its wings then taking off again.

Darkness, a blue arrow, glowing and becoming brighter.

The blue fades and the background brightens, sunlight?

The arrow, a blurry tattoo, on the head of a monk.

Her eyes are closed, a hand reaches out to wake her, but it moves right through.

Muffled voice crying out to her.

She opens her eyes –

Darkness

4


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The ferry is secured to the dock and the family walk on to the pier, looking around excitedly. The sky is still dimly lit with a set sun and the glassy water laps the shore. Ikki walks out in front, "Welcome to Air Temple Island." She helps Opal with her bag and gestures towards the house. "You guys must be tired, I'll show you to your rooms, then you can meet me, mum and Rohan in the dining room for dinner."

As they walk up the steps, Bolin looks around with a big smile on his face. "Wow, it hasn't changed a bit"

"Well, a few small changes but… dad wanted to keep it like this, it was Aang's legacy."

Ikki slides open the door and plonks the bag on the floor of a large room, a double bed on one end and four bunks on the other, mosquito nets draped over each. Ma-mei scrambles for one of the top ones but Tilin jumps up on to it first, nudging her back down onto the ground. She quickly runs to the other bunk but Sumi is already comfortably positioned on the top. Ma-mei, her face red with anger, crashes to the ground in an attempt at a tantrum but Opal quickly scoops her up.

"Not today Mei. We're guests here, so you can behave. Ok?"

Ma-mei nods as she holds in her tears "Yes mumma."

"It's waaay comfier down here anyway." Leong says as he lays on one of the lower bunks. Ma-mei smiles

"Ok, I'll let you get settled in. Dinner is in 10." Ikki announces "Do you guys remember where the dining room is?"

"I think so" replies Opal "Thanks again, for letting us stay here."

"No problem!" Ikki says smiling "It's just nice to catch up with you guys after all this time!"

She slides the door closed behind her and the family start unpacking their suitcases. Bolin flops onto the bed and releases a sigh of relief. "It actually feels good to be back here."

"I know, like we're 20 years old again." Opal says as she sits down next to him

"Yeah, when we were young lovers!" Bolin pulls Opal close and kisses her. The kids all groan with a loud "ewwwwww!"

The family finish unpacking and Ma-mei's stomach lets out an almighty groan. She looks down at it shyly, "I think I might be a little hungry…"

"Ok, let's see if I remember where the dining room is." Bolin responds

Leong laughs "Like you'd forget where the food is, Dad."

They walk out along the deck, it is very dark now and dimly lit. There is a feint light on in the building up ahead. Opal and Bolin look at each other "Ugh, this IS the dining room, right?" he asks, "I remember more… light?"

He gently slides the door open, the darkness is unnerving, and the kids instinctively stand behind him. There is a single lamp next to the door, dimly omitting a warm glow. He reaches his hand out to turn it up when suddenly….

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flash on and the room is filled with at least 10 people, balloons floating on the roof and streamers. Ma-mei grabs her mum's leg, frightened. Still in shock, Bolin scans the room, slowly recognizing faces of people he considers family. Mako and Asami step forward, with Mako wearing a tuxedo and his hair parted to one side, complete with a grey streak down the side. Asami is in a long, red sparkly dress, glamorous like a film star.

Bolin and Mako give each other a huge bear hug. "Bolin!" Mako says, his hands grasping Bolin's shoulders. They hug again before he turns to give Opal a hug. He then greets the kids, who he hasn't seen in over a year, with hugs and a giant smile on his face. Asami gives Bolin a kiss but the frostiness between the pair is palpable. Opal is much warmer but Asami is very withdrawn and awkward, she gives Ma-mei a pat on the head.

Asami takes the hands of Sumi and Tilin, "I must take you shopping! The fashion stores in Republic City are unlike anything in the rest of the world."

Bolin shoots her daggers, she corrects "If that's ok with your mum and dad?"

Opal nods, "Of course, Asami." The girls squeal

"So, you're my new apprentice engineer?" Asami says to Leong with a smile.

Before he can answer, Mako interjects. "Asami, we have to go now. They're waiting for us."

Mako places his arm around Bolin, "Sorry bro, I have a fundraising dinner for my presidential campaign, so I need to take off. I just didn't want to miss your triumphant return to Republic City"

Bolin hides his disappointment but is happy he managed to make it, even for a minute. They quickly say their goodbyes and begin the task of greeting their friends and re-introducing the kids. So many comments of how big they've gotten, how much the girls look like their mum etc. etc.

The loud blades of a Satocopter steal everyone's attention for a moment, as Mako and Asami exit in style.

Ikki is sitting at the table next to her mother Pema, and brothers, Rohan and Milo. Leong sits down and gives Pema a hug, he shakes Rohan and Milo's hands. "I thought you guys were travelling the world, chasing down the big stories."

Milo rests his feet on the table before Pema swats them off. "Yeah, well apparently the big stories are in Republic City, with the election, so I am gracing my mother with my presence."

He puts his arm around Pema and gives her a kiss, she laughs. "It's nice to have all my babies under one roof for a change… I mean, almost all of them."

Bolin cuts through the awkwardness when he runs up behind Milo and puts him in a headlock. Milo struggles to get free and the two wrestle for a few seconds. "I missed you squirt!" Bolin says as he releases him from his grip. "But I do not miss your stinky socks around the house."

"Please, I only stayed at your place for a few weeks!" Milo fires back

"Yeah well I didn't see you wash a single pair of socks that whole time!" Bolin quips

They both laugh. Ma-mei runs over and gives Milo and Rohan hugs, "Uncle Milo, Uncle Rohan!"

Grooooaaannnnn. Ma-mei's stomach is getting impatient.

"Maybe we should eat now." Pema says after hearing the rumbling tummy.

Everyone sits down to eat, and Bolin looks around the table and smiles. Milo and Rohan are whispering to each other, their usual playfulness replaced by serious stares. Leong notices their concerned exchanges and leans in to check if they're ok. TING-TING-TING! Bolin stands to toast the dinner, while he rambles Leong whispers to the brothers "What's going on?" Milo darts a quick glance to check if his mother is looking, he hands Leong a note from a bird messenger.

****** PRESS RELEASE ******

Saya Bhiksani and the Air Acolytes are heading to the Fire Nation border to peacefully protest the closing of their borders and the refusal of our entry into their country.

We will be arriving at south-eastern border before sunset tomorrow and will not leave until the Fire Nation agrees to let us enter and present our teachings to the people.

"Jinora?" Leong whispers

"Yeah, our boss wants us to go and cover the story." Milo replies "We'll need to leave in the morning."

"There's something else?" Leong probes

"We've been hearing reports – rumours – that the Fire Nation has been stockpiling powerful weapons and were planning to close their borders to outside nations. Looks like the latter is true, so it might mean they have weapons too."

"It will be dangerous for people to go there."

Milo and Rohan look at each other gravely

"There has been a report…" Rohan looks around and whispers quietly "That they have been trying to force former Fire Nation air benders to attend training to 'reprogram' them. If she goes there, with all those air benders…"

"Leong!" Bolin interrupts, still standing for his toast "Do you have any words for the table?"

Leong is instantly embarrassed, he awkwardly stands to address his family and friends. "Thanks everyone for coming. I think I'm gonna like it here. Um, that's all…"

"Let's eat already!" Ma-mei interjects. Everyone laughs and starts to eat

"I wanna help." Leong whispers firmly

Milo picks up his glass, gesturing for Leong to cheers him. "There's nothing we can do right now but wait. Just keep your ear to the ground while you're working at Future Industries, let me know if you hear anything." Tink. They cheers and Milo downs his whole drink.

Leong looks confused for a moment, "What do you mean 'while working at Future Industries'?"

Milo smiles at Leong's naïveté, "It's the most powerful company in the world, if Fire Nation – or any nation for that matter – are looking to enhance their army, they would need to buy weapons and vehicles from somewhere."

Leong ponders the implications for a moment. Tink. Milo clinks his glass against Leong's again, "Now, let's enjoy ourselves for tonight." Leong smiles and looks around the room at his family and friends.

The rest of the night is filled with laughter, stories and reminiscing about old times, the good old times.

4


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Gasp! Saya Bhiksani stands up in shock. Breathing heavily, she tries to find the words.

"Spirit world! …I…I… went there I saw it… someone."

The acolytes gather around in awe, waiting for more information. Tian steps up onto the boulder, with a flask of water. "You're dehydrated, Saya."

"I did it, we did it. We ALL did it, we have made contact with the Spirit World. I knew it, I KNEW IT!"

"But excuse me Saya" one of the followers asks, "You have made contact with the spirits before, how is this time different?"

Saya is stopped in her tracks, she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Tian steps in, "Saya is tired, please let her rest and she will speak with us all afterwards."

Tian ushers her into her gold and orange silk tent where she sits down on a cushioned-covered rug. Tian pulls out her notebook. "What should we say to the followers?"

"I went there, Tian. For real. I saw someone there, I know it." Saya's eyes are wide

"But, you have already been there since the destruction, while you were in the cave."

"No. I thought I did. I FELT I had been to the spirit world and FELT like I was surrounded by the spirits, but it didn't feel the same, it didn't feel like it used to. But just then, I know I went back there."

"I always believed in you!" Tian says smiling

They hug excitedly and Saya leans back slightly woozy. Tian gives her some water "I will think of something to tell the troops, for now just rest."

Tian heads for the door and then turns back around "So, what did you see?" she asks inquisitively

"Someone. A young man, I don't recognise him. It was only for a second." She lays on the cushions, too tired to go on. "Maybe, I'll go there again… later…"

It's still dark with a glow of morning sun drifting across the sky, the camp are packing up to leave for their next destination. Everyone is buzzing, the moment they had been anticipating for years had finally come; They have made a connection to the spirit world. Saya Bhiksani is back in her white and gold robes, ready to board her skybison. She climbs up on to his head and addresses her followers.

"As you know, I have had contact with the spirit world. It was a strong connection, I feel the spirit world may be recovering. Now we must grow our following, so we can restore balance to the world."

As the convoy makes its way up over the hilly countryside, a dozen acolytes on camelephants ride up ahead to check their position. Tian reports to Saya Bhiksani, "We should arrive there as planned, just before sunset."

"You look concerned, Tian."

Tian drops her gaze to the ground, "I am worried about your safety Saya, we have no armies to protect us, no guards to protect you."

"We are not fighters, we pose no threat to anyone. We shall remain protected by our own nature."

"But… Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"When we have hundreds of people marching with us to the Northern Air Temple, all working together to reopen the portal, it will be worth it. When balance and bending have been restored to the world, it will be worth it."

Tian manages a smile, and nods in agreeance.

"Saya Bhiksani." A tall and burly acolyte steadily approaches "We're ready to go…"

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" Saya prompts

"May I escort you to your skybison Saya?" the man says sheepishly

"Ah… yes, please." She blushes and looks over at Tian, a bit embarrassed. She shoots her back a nervous smile and keeps her eye on the acolyte.

As the convoy makes its way across the hilly landscape, towards the Fire Nation border, clouds begin to form in the sky. Saya Bhiksani's skybison slowly walks at the end of the convoy, draped in a silk canopy. Inside, Tian and Saya look over a map, plotting a course through the Fire Nation to Republic City.

"Saya Bhiksani" The burly acolyte interrupts, poking his head through the drapes. Tian looks annoyed

"Acolyte! You should ask permission before embarking Saya's skybison!" she snaps

"Uh, I'm sorry!" he is instantly embarrassed, bowing his head in apology "I just wanted to check that Saya is comfortable, we will be arriving within the next two hours."

"It's ok acolyte. It is an easy mistake to make." Saya replies "Thank you for coming to see me – I mean, tell me… about the arrival time." She fumbles, starting to blush again

He smiles and exits the canopy. Tian pokes her head out and watches closely as he gets back onto his camelephant and rides back up to the start of the convoy. She is deep in thought for a few moments, then goes back in.

As the convoy nears the Fire Nation border Tian hops down from the canopy on to the back of a camelephant, this time concealing her face with a scarf. She scours the group for the burly acolyte but seems to have lost him in the crowd.

CRACK! A massive crash of blue lightning flashes in the sky, followed by an intense orange glow. Fire. Bursts of red flames come clashing to the ground from beyond the clouds. The convoy scatters in panic, "We're under attack!" yells an acolyte, unsure of where to run for cover. Tian is hit by debris and falls limp onto the back of her camelphant, it is spooked by the explosions of fire and bolts in a random direction. Saya Bhiksani's skybison reels up in fright. The burly acolyte jumps up onto the skybison's head and struggles to get to the canopy. She is cowering on the rug, a gold scarf draped over her face. He pulls a shiny scimitar from his robe and leans in to get close to her, raising the blade above his head he whispers, "It's over Saya."

A split second, a loud 'thwip' sound and suddenly there is a leather whip wrapped around the acolyte's wrist. Tian, secretly adorned in Saya's gold and white reveals herself, and has commandeered his blade and is now standing over him. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" she demands, holding the blade close to his neck, as the skybison bucks in distress. Acolytes still running and screaming, fire blasts to the ground around them.

"I don't work for anyone. I stand for something, I believe in something. You're chasing fairies." He replies with a crazed smile, wincing in pain.

The skybison reels back again and the pair are thrown on to the ground. The blade flings out of Tian's hand, landing within arm's length of the traitor. He reaches for the blade, grasping it in his fingertips. He yells out as he summons the strength to swing the weapon, "Ahhhh! For the Red Equalists!"

He lunges at Tian, still sprawled on the ground she quickly rolls backwards onto to her feet into a crouched position. She pulls the whip which is still twisted around his wrist. His balance is thrown, and he falls hard onto his own blade. Blood sprays the dirt beneath. He lands at Tian's feet, eyes wide with shock. She is too stunned to react, a brief second passes. "Who are the Red Equalists?" she demands, but he is no longer there.

Shaking and still in shock Tian looks around her, the fire blasts have stopped and there are only a few distant flashes of blue lightning crackling across the sky. The convoy is almost completely dissipated, a few camelephants are sheltering in the nearby trees and the skybison continues to buck in distress. Tian drops to the ground, trying to make sense of what just happened. "Saya!" she calls out, suddenly realising her leader is missing. She walks over and soothes the skybison, softly patting his face until he is calm. He groans loudly. "It's ok, we'll find her…" she whispers gently to him.

The clouds begin to clear and half the sky fades to orange as the sun readies for the night. A lone camelephant trots along a hilly range, finally collapsing at the edge of a creek bed, dropping its precious cargo to the ground. Saya Bhiksani, wearing Tian's acolyte clothing, rolls out on to the edge of the creek, still unconscious, a single drip of blood trickles from her mouth and into the water and is carried downstream.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Darkness, a blue arrow, glowing and becoming brighter.

Blinding light

Voices crying out, pleading for help

Red lightning rips across the sky

Fires, smoke, chaos.

Darkness….

A blue blip of light, not an arrow. A bunny, with wings. Closer it flies

"It's time."

FLASH – bright white light

Darkness.

GASP! A young man sits up straight in his bed, struggling for breath and soaked in beads of sweat. He creeps out of his hut, it is the middle of the night, but the dreams have completely taken over his sleep, there is no point trying to go back. The village is completely still, except for a few animals scratching around in their pens. He walks down to the well to wash his face, as he turns the handle a loud squeak pierces the silent night air. Not wanting to wake the whole village, he abandons the well and heads for the edge of the lake.

"Zaw?" A voice whispers from behind "Another nightmare?"

A small old woman, wrinkled from time and sun, is standing there. He nods, looking down onto the white shimmering of the moon onto the lake.

"It's ok Amah, please go back to sleep." He says

"Zaw, my sweet boy. Those spirits are not going to leave you alone until you find out what they want."

"They don't make any sense, I can't understand what they want. I'm going crazy."

The old woman grasps his hand between hers, "You will find a way, you just need to listen, my sweet boy."

He nods and smiles unconvincingly, she lets out an almighty buuuurp.

"Ooh dang, sorry. Too much tea before bed. I'm going back to sleep, I have to go to the market early in the morning."

Zaw smiles for real. Amah waddles back up to their hut, the village brightly bathed with light from the full moon. Zaw crouches to the edge of the lake, dipping his hands into the cool water to splash his face.

Darkness

Blinding light

Darkness….

A flash of bright white light

A hand, a blue arrow, blood. In the water

Darkness.

A shadowy figure emerges, bright eyes, glowing

"It's time."

Gasping for air again, Zaw jumps to his feet. He looks down at the water, then at his hands. "Time for what?" he whispers to himself. "Ok, I'm listening."

He looks around for a few moments, eager for a sign. He crouches back down to the edge of the water and places his hands in.

Darkness.

He tries to open his eyes but they're heavy. Are they open, everything is dark? The lake is still there but the moonlight is gone. A bright blue light emanates from the lake, it trickles into a thin line that travels down into the winding creek that snakes into the hilly range.

Zaw pulls his hands out and he is back in the village, under the light of the moon. He walks down the edge of the lake, towards the creek, taking a deep breath as he loses sight of the village over the hill. "What am I doing?" he asks himself.

He walks for an hour, maybe more, it is hard to tell in the night. He places his hands in the creek water, but nothing happens. He shakes his head, angry with himself for believing he was communicating with his nightmare spirits – GRUNT!

A camelephant grunts in the distance, then begins snoring loudly. Zaw walks over to it, intrigued with the animal, it isn't wild, draped in cloth and very tame. It looks up at Zaw with another grunt, then drops its head close to the water for a drink, a woman is laying there, dried blood at the edge of her mouth. Is she dead? A soft moan comes from her mouth as the camelephant nudges her gently. Zaw springs into action, he cups some water and splashes it onto her face. "Excuse me lady, are you ok?"

He grabs her hand and gently pats her face, "Can you hear me?"

Darkness

Blinding light

It's the woman, but different. Younger, with longer hair. She's saying something.

"It's too dangerous."

The words are muffled, she's crying, pleading.

"Please, I'll find another way. Please!"

"Jinora!" Zaw exclaims, breaking from his vision with seemingly less panic than before "Jinora, that's your name. Please wake-up."

She stirs but doesn't awaken. He bundles her on to the back of the camelephant and leads it back down the edge of the lake. As he reaches the hill overlooking the village he picks her up and places her over his shoulder. He then removes the bridle and silk adorned on the creature. "Sorry buddy, my village doesn't really accept outsiders, not even the furry, friendly type."

Zaw places the injured woman onto his bed and places a wet cloth over her forehead. He takes some incense into a brass burner and lights it. He then dabs some oily balm from a small gold container onto her forehead and temples, then one dab on her chin. Hearing rustling, he peers through the cracks in the wall of his bamboo hut, he can see his Amah loading up a cart with some fruits and vegetables for the market. Jinora winces and coughs slightly, her closed eyes are flickering. Zaw is fearful for a moment, he doesn't want to alert anyone to her presence, but Amah is too old and deaf and continues to load the cart.

The roosters begin to crow and the village starts to liven up with farmers, fisherman and children playing. Jinora stirs, breaking in and out of consciousness for a while. Zaw tries to touch her face again to receive another vision, his cold hands make her flinch. She slowly opens her eyes, just a crack, and pans around the room. Unfamiliar surrounds, she then sees a figure standing over her and jumps up in fright. "Where am I? Who are you? Whe – wha – who?" still woozy from her head injury she slumps against the wall, the fuzzy room spinning around her. Zaw is just a blurry blob, but as her eyes adjust he comes into focus. She is trying to comprehend what is happening, he gently attempts to calm her. "Shhhh… you're safe, please, it's ok. Shhhh…"

She calms down slightly, breathing heavily and looking around the room, she looks at Zaw again. Her eyes open wide, is she dreaming?

"You." She says in astonishment "I saw you."

"I think you've got a head injury. I found you by the creek, you were bleeding."

"I saw you in the spirit world. I saw you when I was connecting with the spirits." She says becoming distressed again "Who are you? An assassin? Have you kidnapped me? Where am I?"

"Shhh, please calm down. I saw you too, in my dreams. The spirits showed me where to find you when I touched the lake. They told me your name, you are Jinora."

Her breathing slows, she doesn't break eye contact while she tries to comprehend what is happening. She drops her head down, shaking it in disbelief. "Yes, I am Jinora. No one has called me that in years."

Zaw relaxes slightly. "I'm Zaw… by the way"

Jinora smiles, "I'm sorry, pleasure to meet you."

"Do you mind if I ask, how did you end up at the creek by yourself?"

"I had just been to the spirit world, for the first time since… and I saw you. Then I… I don't remember."

Zaw hands her a cup of water and a coconut cookie. "I'm sorry, I need to go to work, I'll be back in a few hours. Please stay in here. Rest. This village are kinda scared of outsiders, so you will need to stay hidden for now, ok?"

Jinora nods, looking down at the cookie, still confused and trying to remember what happened to her. Zaw steps out of the hut door

"Zaw?" Jinora beckons, he turns around in the doorway "Thank you."

He smiles and heads out into the village, the sun now peeking through the hut walls. Jinora sits up and starts eating the cookies. She examines her hands; a few bruises and scratches line her arms. She then notices her clothing, it isn't her usual attire, it's Tian's. She brings her knees up to her chest, hugging them close, and resting her head. She is scared, confused and now alone. A single tear streaks down her cheek, she clenches her eyes tight, and begins to sob quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It is early morning and the Air Temple Island ferry slowly makes its way to the pier, amongst fishing boats ready to take their haul to the Republic City markets. Ikki steps off first, followed by Bolin, Opal and their kids.

"Asami will be here any minute, ladies." Ikki says reassuringly "I can't wait to show you my studio."

Sumi and Tilin nod excitedly, but Ma-mei folds her arms in a huff. Ikki bends down to speak to her.

"What's wrong Ma-mei? Aren't you excited to see my design studio? I have lots of cool dresses, for little girls too."

Ma-mei shakes her head with a pout on her face "I don't like dresses."

"Well then… I guess it won't interest you that my studio is right next to an ice-cream store." Ikki piques Ma-mei's interest. "And it also probably doesn't interest you that they have unlimited toppings"

Ma-mei hugs Opal's leg, still pouting. "Ok, I'll come look at the cool dresses then."

A black limousine pulls up with dark tinted windows, two armed guards wearing all black and carrying large weapons step out of the front, followed by a driver with a fancy suit and white gloves. He walks to the rear door and opens it, Asami and Mako are in mid-argument, they stop quickly when they realise the whole family is staring at them. Snapping out of their rage, they switch to wide and overcompensating smiles.

"Hey ladies, ready for a day of shopping?" Asami says excitedly as she steps out of the car. "And… um… cold… soup, no… ice-cream?!" she says, trying to decipher Ikki's hand signals.

"Yes, Aunty Asami." The twins reply in eager unison

"Ok, let's go!" she says, gesturing towards the car.

The ladies, and Ma-mei, all get into the car and one security guard hops back into the front. Bolin walks over to open door and wished them on their way. The driver closes the door in Bolin's face and gets back in his seat without a word. They drive away, leaving Bolin, Mako and Leong on the pier – with one security officer. "Don't mind Ankan, he's just my security detail. People are pretty highly-strung at the moment, it's kinda just piece of mind. Safety."

"Relax bro. You don't have to front around us. You can admit it. You're scared. It's all good." Bolin teases

"It is a requirement that people in office have a security detail." Mako replies, unamused

"Sure, sure bro." Bolin elbows Leong who is trying not to laugh

"C'mon, let's go." Mako says turning to walk down the street. Bolin and Leong follow him when suddenly a loud whirring noise comes from above. They both brace for an attack of some sort, but Mako looks calm. He smiles as a large pod-like vehicle lowers down on to the ground. It has propeller blades like a Satocopter but four of them on each side. It is quiet and sleek looking, the lid pops open and they are astonished when they realise there is no pilot.

"My wife's newest innovation. A pilotless Satocopter!" Mako announces

Leong runs over and inspects the vehicle in utter amazement. "Jeepers! What tech is used for the gyroscope? Are these solar panels?"

"Uh, you'll have to ask Asami these questions – I'm pretty hopeless with this stuff. Technically your dad and I never went to school so…."

Leong dives head first into the pod, looking at every switch and screw.

"He's really smart, isn't he?" Mako asks Bolin

"He's been smarter than me since he was 8."

"You should be proud, you're a great father." Mako has his head down, Bolin senses some angst

"I learnt from the best. The only father I ever really had." Bolin throws his arm around Mako, smiling.

"Shall we go for a ride?"

"Umm… is it like safe, and tested?" Bolin replies nervously

"Let's go!" Leong calls out from inside the pod. "I think I've worked out how to – ", the vehicle lid slaps shut.

Bolin runs over and bangs his fist on the glass lid "I'll save you my son!"

The lid pops back open and Leong is laughing at his now embarrassed father. Mako hops in and puts out a hand to help Bolin. "You comin' little bro?"

"I'm not scared ok. Just want to make sure everything is in check first." Bolin replies, circling the vehicle, giving it a little kick. "Yep, ok. Everything seems to be in order."

He jumps in and straps himself into his seat. Mako presses a few buttons.

"Asami has already programmed it so it will take us on a tour of the city. You ready?"

Bolin looks nervous and is starting to sweat. "Of course, you know it is roomier than it looks"

Suddenly the large security officer launces himself into the backseat, squishing next to Bolin who is now visibly uncomfortable. Mako realises and steps in, "Hey Ankan? Can you please inspect the perimeter quickly?"

Ankan nods and jumps out, the pod lid snaps shut behind. It makes a loud whirring noise and levitates into the sky. He shakes his head with his arms out, realising he's been duped.

"Sorry Ankan!" Mako yells as he presses some more buttons. The vehicle blasts into the sky, beginning their aerial tour of Republic City.

Remnants of old spirit vines stain the façade of the once grand buildings, weathered and crumbling. The sky is thick with smog and the streets below are barely visible. From up here the people look like ants, crawling over each other in a mess of busyness.

Mako points downwards, "Look, our old hustling corner!" he exclaims to Bolin

"It's probably the only part of the city that hasn't changed." Bolin says smiling. "We definitely had some good times down there."

"Some hard times too." Mako replies solemnly "I can make this city a better place. I've got plans, Bolin."

"I know bro, and we'll help any way we can."

The drone starts to lower into a clearing where there appears to be building rubble and stilted construction. The men get out and look around, wondering why the vehicle had stopped at this place.

"It's the arena. I've been trying to get it rebuilt for years, there is no money in the budget for it, it's all tied up in road construction and transport." Mako said as he kicked around a piece of earth. "I just think it will bring our community together, like pro-bending did, finding a common enemy… who doesn't actually want to kill us."

"Ah, Dad? Uncle Mako?" Leong says concerningly, pointing over at a large group of reporters starting to congregate around the construction site.

"Something's happened. We better go. Leong do you think you can program this to go straight back home?" Mako says, worried now.

"Sure."

They hurry back into the drone, which Leong easily commandeers. Bolin and Mako look down on the crowd of reporters then at each other, concern streaked across their faces.

3


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Meanwhile, Ikki is entertaining Opal and her girls in her fashion studio. Ma-mei is slurping a rapidly melting double ice-cream cone with sprinkles piled high on top. Sumi and Tilin giggle to themselves as they peruse the different dresses hanging on the racks. Asami walks from the back sewing room holding an elegant green dress.

"Opal, I am attending a function in Ba Sing Se next month, I would love your opinion on my Earth Kingdom dress."

Sumi and Tilin turn around, roll their eyes and scoff.

"Mum, what do you know about fashion?" Sumi asks half-inquisitively and half-rudely.

"Actually girls, your mother and your grandmother were amazing designers. They're the reason I started designing clothing. Your mum designed nation-neutral clothing for President Zhu-li and her advisors, it was a big deal for people who were non-benders or mixed like your parents."

Ikki pulls out an old photo of Opal with Zhu-li standing in front of an array of dresses and suits.

The girls looked shocked, staring at Ikki, then the photos, then back at Opal, then back at Ikki.

"_Our_ mum?" Tilin confirms in disbelief.

Opal blushes, as her girls beam with excitement and pride. Humbly, she dismisses Ikki's flattery.

"It was a long time ago girls, I'm sure I am out of touch by now." She walks over to Asami and examines the dress. "It is dry season, so you may get a little bit hot in this fabric. Maybe if you replace the long sleeves with capped, and place a small charm on each - there very popular at the moment – it will probably be a lot easier to move in."

Ikki quickly sketches the new design and shows Opal, who grabs the book and starts adding to the design. They both nod in agreeance, while pointing at Asami and quietly mumbling to eachother.

"Well, it looks like I will have some work to do." Ikki says smiling at the girls. "Do you want to pick a dress from the rack before you head off?"

Tilin and Sumi squeal as they start throwing off their clothes and trying on the most extravagant dresses. Ikki watches on as Ma-mei pokes around the kids clothes, unimpressed with the pink and frilly dresses.

"Ma-mei, I have something I think you'll like. Come with me."

They walk out the back while the twins try on some elaborate wedding dresses, pretending to walk down the aisle.

"Aunt Asami? Did you wear a dress like this when you married Uncle Mako?"

Asami feigns a smile, her eyes dart downwards. "Actually, your Uncle Mako and I didn't have a wedding. We got married at the city council office… We had both been married before, so we just… um, you know."

The girls nodded but weren't really listening any more, they were much more focused on the dresses. This time they were wearing outfits in beautiful purple and grey tones, making them both look very mature. Opal smiled as she knew this was the right outfit for them. "They'll take these ones thanks Aunt Ikki!" she announced.

Ikki comes around the corner, and smiles and nods at the outfits. She then gestures to Ma-mei who is still out of view. "C'mon sweetie."

Ma-mei shyly steps around the corner, she is wearing a dark purple jumpsuit with pockets and capped sleeves. It is elegant but not girly, easy for her to play around in. Everyone smiles and gives her a little clap – which infuriates her. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"The driver is here." Asami says as they all hug Ikki goodbye "Thanks again."

They step outside and start walking towards the waiting car, when suddenly a reporter steps in front of Asami. "Ms. Sato! What do you have to say about the allegations that your company has been suppying weapons and vehicles to Fire Nation militia groups? Do you have a comment?"

She is caught off guard and can't seem to get the words out before another two reporters and a photographer run up to her. Opal places her arms around the girls and ushers them into the car as more reporters start darting up the street towards them.

"Ms. Sato! Ms. Sato! The Fire Nation have now closed their borders. Have you been selling military weapons to terrorist groups?"

Asami looks confused by this, she had spoken to Fire Lord just recently and he assured her they were keeping the borders open. She tries to comment but is frazzled by their pushiness. "I, I don't have a comment at this time…. I would never supply weapons to fringe militia groups. Thank you."

She darts towards the waiting car

"Ms. Sato! It has been reported that technology very similar to your lightning weapons were used in an attack on a group of Air Acolytes. What is your comment?"

Air Acolyte attack? Asami makes eye contact with a concerned looking Ikki as the door of the car slams shut. The photographers chase the car a few metres down the street as it speeds away.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The morning skies away from Republic City are clear and fresh, but a distinct smell of sulphur pierces the air. In the distance there are narrow plumes of white smoke stretching up to meet the clouds. Rohan and Milo near the Fire Nation border, their Satobikes arrive at the end of a long queue of cars and trucks, snaking up towards the distant gates. The brothers gesture to each other and they both deviate from the path, riding up the grass and skipping the queue of frustrated drivers. They stop several metres away from the border entry, where it is now clear that the large metal gates are indeed shut. There are Fire Nation soldiers huddled around the gates, with many more spread amongst the angry crowds of people trying to negotiate their way through.

"Where are the Air Acolytes?" Rohan asks

"…Not sure. Something isn't right. Where is that smoke coming from?" Milo says as he assesses the situation.

Without another word, they nod to each other and ride off over the hill towards the white smoke. As the valley peeks into their view they soon spot a sparse group of Air Acolytes. Speeding over to them, they start noticing that something has gone awry. The camelephants, usually draped in gold and tangerine fabric and almost bare, with blackened rags slung over them. The acolytes are sore, injured, some bandaged, others bleeding or burnt. A few of them are crying hysterically, some are frozen with shock. In the distance a skybison can be seen, with singed and tattered silk flickering in the wind. The brothers are shocked, what happened?

"I'll go get some help!" Rohan yells as he makes a swift 180° on his bike. He tears down towards the city gates to find medical officers.

A few hours later and the injured have received medical attention. A few of the badly injured were allowed into the Fire Nation to be admitted to hospital, but some refused to go, spooked by the attack, they begged for help to return to their own cities or villages. Rohan took photos, trying to document the fear and uncertainty of the unfolding events, but the Fire Nation soldiers demanded he put the camera away. He did as they requested without argument. Milo began interviewing the acolytes, trying to find out what happened. Most of them were still scared, they had no idea who (or what) had attacked them or why. He came across Tian, carrying a large tub of water over to the skybison. As he approaches he realises she has blood smeared across her face, hands and neck.

"Ma'am, you're injured. Let me get a medic." He starts heading towards the gate

"It's not my blood." She replies, not even looking up

"Let me help you with that." Milo offers

"Get away from me." Tian warns, still unsure on who she can trust

She takes the water over to the skybison, with her shaggy hair covering her eyes and her singed fur making her look like a mess. The bison sniffs Milo then sits up straight, opens her eyes wide. Letting out an excited groan, she licks Milo, drenching him in saliva.

"Pepper?" Milo is happy to see her, but concerned about her condition

"Wait - you know her?" Tian probes

"She is my sister's bison. I haven't seen her in years."

"Your sister or Pepper?"

Milo rolls his eyes

"You're Milo!" Tian replies as it clicks in her head

"I am. Now, where is my sister?"

"She talked about all of you all the time. She is my best friend."

"Then where is she?"

"I, I don't know… she ahh, escaped the attack – but I don't know where she went. I tried looking for her, but Pepper needed some help and -"

Tian starts to sound frantic as she realises she has lost Jinora. Milo gestures for Rohan to come over, he then places a hand on Tian's shoulder.

"It's ok, we'll find her. But you need to tell us exactly what happened."

Rohan walks over to them and introduces himself. Before Tian can shake his hand, she notices some Fire Nation guards pointing at her. The assassin – he wasn't working alone – who else is involved?

"I'm not safe here. We need to go."

Rohan and Milo agree, they grab their bikes and offer to take Tian back to Republic City. Pepper isn't strong enough to make the journey. Milo convinces Tian to leave Pepper with the other acolytes but is saddened to have to say goodbye after finally being reunited.

The group wait until it is dark and then begin their ride back to the city, travelling on back roads where possible. Tian explains to them that the attack was coordinated with a spy assassin and that they were trying to kill Saya Bhiksani. She isn't safe and is hopefully uninjured and in hiding. The brothers soon realise that this is not a simple border dispute and darker things are yet to be uncovered, and they need to get to the bottom of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Streaks of light peek through the gaps in the hut and stripe Jinora's face as she sleeps through the simmering afternoon heat. Zaw peers in and gently wakes her. She takes a few moments to remember where she is, then manages a "hi'".

"Everyone is at the village meeting. Come on, I want to show you something." Zaw says as he keeps lookout for other villagers.

He hurries her out to the edge of the lake and they jump into a small fishing boat, pushing it along the water with a large oar at the rear.

"It's not far." He assures "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. Thank you, Zaw. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, I'm just glad I found you. Amah told me the spirits were telling me something, I had no idea it would be a person, let alone a monk."

"Spirits? I saw you. We saw each other, in the spirit world…?"

"I don't know about a spirit world, I just know that I haven't had a good night sleep in months. Every night the spirits wake me."

"Wait, when did you start having these spirit dreams?"

"All my life. When I was a little kid I used to see one of them while I was awake sometimes too, I thought it was an imaginary friend. The spirits slowly went away as I got older, but a few months ago the dreams started getting really intense, every night, every time I closed my eyes I was there."

Jinora's eyes dart back and forth rapidly as she tries to figure out his connection with the spirit world.

"Then we saw each other. I was meditating and you…" she ponders out loud

"Yes, I saw you! I tried to wake you up but I couldn't, then you opened your eyes and were gone."

"But… how did you know my name?" Jinora asks, concerned now

"I don't know…" he says, confused "When I saw you in the creek bed… when I touched your face… I saw you again. You were younger, with long hair…and you were crying. I just… I knew your name."

JInora sits silently in thought as the boat gently hits the shore of a small island in the middle of the lake. Zaw jumps off and secure the boat, he holds out his hand to help Jinora off.

"Why do you think the spirits were trying to bring us together?" He asks

Jinora, without a word and still stuck in her thoughts, gets out of the boat and starts pacing. Zaw watches on, his question still lingering in the silent air. Jinora whips around to face Zaw. Her eyes are wide and glassy, her breathing is heavy, her hands shaking.

"Zaw. How old are you? When were you born?" she asks, a quiet intensity in her voice

"Um. I'm, 17. I was born in monsoon season. Why?" He answers cautiously

Gasp! Jinora takes a few disoriented steps then collapses onto her knees. Zaw runs over, he doesn't know what is going on. Did he say something wrong?

"…She, she's gone. She's not lost… or trapped. She's dead." Jinora rambles to herself

"Who? Who's dead?" Zaw asks

"The Avatar." She replies with her head down.

"Who's the Avatar?"

Jinora, still with her head down, pauses for a moment, takes a few deep breaths. Lifting her head to look at Zaw, she seems to have calmed herself. Taking another deep breath, she replies, "You are, Zaw. You're the Avatar."

"What is the Avatar?" Zaw asks, perplexed.

She opens her mouth to answer but stops, then looks at Zaw. "I don't actually know anymore…"

Zaw shrugs and smiles. Jinora smiles back and shakes her head.

"So what now?" Zaw asks nervously

"I don't know… I need to think. I need to contact my family, for help. "

Zaw grabs a bag from the boat. "Please, have something to eat and drink. I can arrange a messenger bird in a few days."

"Thank you. Um, but where are we? If you're the next Avatar, it means you must be Earth Nation, right?"

"Well, no. We've always been a non-bending village, and we don't belong to any of the nations. It's the reason we have such a strong connection to the spirits. We don't use them, we are one with them."

"Fascinating. So, no one here has ever developed bending abilities? Like, before the…destruction."

"Yes, sometimes a bender would be born. They would usually go to the city to find work, and then… never come back." Zaw looks out over the lake momentarily "But, because we never relied on bending, we never really felt the effects of the um, _destruction_ here. We just kept going like usual."

"Wow, I have so many questions." Jinora smiles as she holds some bread in her hand, not ready to eat

"_You_ have so many questions? You still haven't told me what an Avatar is." Zaw quips back

"I just need to collect my thoughts first." Jinora responds, still slightly shaky.

Zaw stands up and gestures toward an area of scrub. "I almost forgot what I wanted to show you."

Jinora follows him to a clearing where a small Air temple is erected, decayed and covered in vegetation. She looks on in amazement.

"An Air Temple…" she exclaims, studying it closer "Sometimes Air Nation monks would build small temples, so they could have a place to meditate while they were travelling… I thought we knew where all of them were."

"According to Amah, it has been here for hundreds of years." Adds Zaw

Jinora takes a leafy branch and sweeps an area to sit, gesturing for Zaw to sit next to her. While the setting sun illuminates the lake in a deep golden red, Jinora explains the history of the Avatar to Zaw, who hasn't yet realised the importance of who he is.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Mako paces back and forth in front of his large wooden desk. A huge window behind reveals the sprawling and struggling city, all the way to sea, the smog from the factories spreading across the sky. Bolin sits anxiously in a chair, watching his brother walk back and forth. He picks up the phone receiver and hands it to Mako. "Let's try to contact him again."

Mako holds the receiver and waits as it rings on the other end. A woman answers, a low and slightly husky voice.

"You've reached the office of Firelord Iroh, leader of the great imperial Fire Nation. How may I help you?"

Mako and Bolin sit up with attention, looking at each other with surprise that someone has finally answered.

"This is President Mako of Republic City, I would like to speak to Firelord Iroh. It is urgent." Mako says firmly. Bolin proudly gives him two thumbs up.

"I'm sorry, he's unavailable at the moment, may I take a message?" the woman asks

Bolin leans in to listen to the conversation, his head leaning against Mako's.

"This is an urgent and confidential matter, I need to speak with him right away. Who am I speaking with? Are you his secretary?" Mako presses

"Secretary? I am first class General Eiel, second in command only to the Firelord himself. I am the only person you need to speak to, I decide if you have an urgent and confidential matter worthy of our great and extremely busy ruler."

Mako is speechless, Bolin shrugs. A long second passes and Bolin grabs the receiver.

"Hi General Eel." He says in his classic upbeat affect

"Eiel" she corrects

"Sorry, Eiel. Can you please let Iroh – sorry, Firelord Iroh – know that his old friend Bolin is in Republic City for a few weeks and would love to catch up, for old times' sake."

A long pause from General Eiel

"… Of course. I will pass on the message."

Clink. The phone call is cut-off. Mako and Bolin are still speechless, they hang up the phone then sit down facing the window.

"What _was _that?" Mako asks

"I'm not sure… but something is definitely going on." Bolin cautions

A young man walks into the office

"Mr President Mako?" he asks, "The press are wanting a statement about the Fire Nation, sir."

Mako scrambles for a moment, unsure what to report to the concerned citizens.

Bolin interjects, "Tell them that President Mako has spoken with Firelord Iroh, and that he has agreed to attend Republic City to discuss ongoing tensions at the border."

The man nods as he scribbles in his note pad.

"Oh, and we'll need you to arrange a reception for them." Bolin adds

As the assistant walks out of the room, Mako whips around and grabs Bolin's shirt.

"WHY? Why did you do that!?" he demands

Bolin steps back, relaxed.

"Well bro, you didn't stop me. Also, Iroh can't turn down an official invitation unless he responds in person. It might be the only way we can get in contact with him."

"You're right." Mako concedes. He takes a long, reflective pause as he stares out the window. "You were always so good at this stuff. Politics."

"Haha, that's all you. I just help you to think outside of the box" says Bolin as he vogues his hands around his face.

"That's why I need you here… To help me with the campaign. I need some help, and I just don't think I can win this thing without you." Mako states, almost as an offer "And I miss you."

"Bro, you know I have a family to look after… and I really love being here with you, working together…"

"…But…?" Mako keeps looking away

"Well… because…" Bolin struggles to find a good argument "Actually, that's it. I am really loving being here and working with you. I thought it would be painful and too traumatising to be back here, but the city has gotten better over the years and I really miss doing important work. With you."

Mako turns around excitedly, "So you'll stay?"

Bolin smiles, "I will have to talk to Opal and the kids first."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mako says as he bears hugs his brother

"What are you guys so happy about?" A voice from the doorway, it's Leong

"Oh, nothing much. I'll tell ya later." Bolin says, still smiling

"So… what do you think?" Leong asks as he spins around, showing off his new work uniform

Mako and Bolin both cheer, prompting him to do a little catwalk across the room, pretending to be a model. Asami walks in and startles them, they all quickly stand and try to look more professional.

"Leong, are you ready? I'll take you down to meet the team?"

Leong gives her a casual salute and follows her out the door. As they walk down the hallway and out onto the roof to board a drone, Asami moves to the passenger seat.

"Your uncle tells me you can program this yourself?" she asks

"Ah, well yeah. I did ok, I think." He says humbly

"Go ahead." She smiles

After a few button sequences, they are up in the air and on their way to the Future Industries headquarters nearby. Waiting at the landing pad is an older man, tall with grey hair, wearing thick framed glasses. He stands up straight with his hands placed neatly behind his back. Asami steps out of the drone and he holds his hand out to help her, but she gets out unaided.

"Ms Sato."

"Junk, you didn't have to come all the way up here." She says smiling

"It was my pleasure. I am eager to meet the new recruit."

Leong steps out and shakes his hand

"Hey. I'm Leong, how are ya?"

Junk looks a little off-put by Leong's casual manner

"Well, thank you. How are you finding Republic City?" he asks as they walk towards the modern, glass building.

"Oh, it's so great. I love it here. Junk, was it?" Leong asks

Junk stares daggers at him

"Ah, Leong. This is Mr Junk Imo, he is the Chief Operating Officer of Future Industries." Asami interjects "He started as an engineer, just like you. He helped my dad build Future Industries from a dozen people in a garage into multiple factories and a state-of-the-art engineering and technology facility. Now, he is overseeing all of them." Asami explains proudly

"Mr Imo, I am truly honoured to meet you, sir." Leong says, bowing and swiftly changing to a formal demeanour

Junk turns away from Leong to face Asami. "Ms Sato, we really must get to our meeting. I'll have one of my assistants mind your nephew until we get back."

He gestures to an assistant, one of three waiting nearby with clipboards and schedule books, who runs over at haste.

"Can you take Ms Sato's nephew on a tour of the facility? He will be starting in the sector 7A Engineering Department."

The assistant nods and hands Leong a clipboard stacked full of paperwork. "You will need to fill these out." He says without looking up

Asami and Junk walk off through the glass doors, accompanied by the other two assistants. The doors close behind them and Asami doesn't look back. Leong is somewhat disappointed but squats against the wall so he can start on the paperwork. The assistant stands a few meters away, uninterested in his forms. Leong, halfway through the forms, is getting frustrated at all the repetitive questions when his pencil snaps.

"Hey, ah, excuse me? Can I have a new pencil? This one is broken." Leong asks politely

The assistant ignores him, his head down and focusing on his own paperwork. Leong asks again to no answer.

"Hello?" Leong asks more forcefully this time

"You wanna new pencil, huh?" the assistant asks angrily

Leong is confused by his demeanour

"Well…" says the assistant "I thought when your Aunt Asami gave you this job, she might've thrown in a couple pencils too. I guess sometimes in life you only get 99% of things handed to you."

He throws a pencil on to the ground in front of Leong's feet. Leong is shocked, speechless. He thinks for a second and then gets angry.

"Hey!" Leong spits back "I worked hard every day in the factories, and every night studying. I scored top of my class in the engineering entrance exam in Ba Sing Se. I earned my place here!"

"Top of your class? So was I! But when I started here I was in the mail room, and 3 years later I have worked my way up to being the errand boy for 'Mr I-mo Butthead'. I haven't even seen inside some of the tech labs, let alone done any programming or circuitry. You didn't earn your place here, you were entitled to it. There's a difference."

The assistant grabs Leong's forms and heads towards the glass doors. Leong stands still, completely stunned, not sure whether to be offended or apologetic.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your station. You know what, we don't need these forms after all." Sneers the assistant as he disappears through the glass doors. Leong follows, best to just go along and be quiet until he can work out what to do next.

5


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Bolin and Opal sit quietly on a swing on the shore of Air Temple Island, the round sun making contact with the ocean as the sky reddens.

"So… what do you think?" Bolin asks sheepishly "I haven't given Mako an answer yet, I wanted to talk it out with you first. You're the smart one."

Opal smiles, still deep in thought.

"Well…" she answers slowly "It's summer break, so the girls won't miss any school. We can help Leong transition into city life… I mean, I will miss the farm…"

"Oh totally. Missing that farm already." Bolin agrees

"So much."

"Love the farm!"

"Love the farm…. But – " Opal stops short

"But what?"

"Buuuttt…. It is also kinda…. boring…?" Opal says, half asking a question

"So boring!" Bolin agrees with relief

"I mean, I love living there with the kids and giving them the kind of safe and rural upbringing of my childhood but… I never felt alive until I was travelling the world and living in Republic City with you."

"And I never felt at home until I met you." Bolin replies sweetly.

They hug and while still embracing, Opal whispers into Bolin's ear "Dibs not telling Ma-mei."

Bolin facepalms as he realises the task ahead of him will not be easy.

"Do you think Leong will mind us staying?" Opal asks

"Staying where?" Leong appears from the path behind

"Leong, we're staying on a little longer in Republic City so your dad can help with Mako's campaign. Actually, I was thinking I can help Ikki with her studio as well, get back into design after all these years."

Opal and Bolin are smiling, but cautious about how Leong might feel about the situation.

"That's cool guys. I'm really happy for you." Leong says unconvincingly

"Hey, if you don't like the idea of us staying…" Bolin offers up an out

"No, it isn't that. I am happy you guys are staying, it's just…"

Opal places an arm around her son "What is it?"

"People at work seem to think I only got the job because Asami is my aunty, not on my merits. And I don't blame them either. I arrived on my first day in a drone from the Presidential Office to the executive air pad on the roof of the tech building."

"Ooph, that is not a great look." Bolin exclaims unhelpfully "Not at all…"

"But?" Opal prompts her husband

"But… you can't help the cards you're dealt, as much as they can. So you should at least appreciate the opportunity knowing that others might not have it as uhh, well, as easy."

Leong looks annoyed. "I don't want it _easy_. I want to work hard, same as everyone else."

"You will work hard, Leong. Don't be so hard on yourself." Opal insists

"No. I'm going to go into the building on Monday and ask to be put in the mail room."

"Leong, please. You don't have to do this." Opal pleads

"Yeah, you can just tell your Aunty Asami this weekend when we move into the Sato estate." Bolin interjects

"Argh! I can't move into the Sato estate, I will look even more privileged!" Leong clutches face with his hands "I will just need to get an apartment somewhere in the cit-"

"Over your mom's dead body!" Bolin decrees "You will not be living in some Republic City slumlord's shack, no siree!"

"Well, I will stay here then. I'm sure Pema won't mind."

"Well, but… ah. Ok, yeah I guess that's a pretty good alternative." Bolin says as he nods at Opal in surprising agreeance.

"I don't know if I agree with you doing this, but I am proud of you Leong." Opal says as she leans in for a hug.

Ma-mei skips up the path towards the group, smiling.

"Hey Ma-mei, your father and brother have something to tell you." Opal says as she ruffles Ma-mei's hair in passing. As she walks up the path towards their room, she hears a loud and sharp tantrum scream fill the air.

3


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

It's late in the evening and Rohan, Meelo and Tian arrive back on Air Temple Island in a row boat. As they walk up to the house Rohan gestures to the others to be quiet. He quietly opens the door to the dining room only to find Pema sitting at the table, reading quietly under candlelight, which catches him off-guard.

"Mom!" he exclaims, "I mean, mom? What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I know you're grown men now, but I still worry when you don't come home at night." She replies solemnly "Oh, sorry. Who is this?"

Pema spots Tian peeking around the corner. She steps forward to reveal herself.

"Hello." She says shyly

"Mom, this is Ti – uh – Ti." Rohan fumbles out, not wanting to revel her real name

"Titi?" Pema questions

"Ah yes. My name is Titi. I am Rohan's uh, girlfriend."

Meelo smacks his palm to his face, Rohan grimaces.

"Girlfriend?" Pema asks suspiciously

"Yep. I am pleased to meet you…" Tian realises she is caught out

"Well, Titi. I am pleased to meet you too. You know it's funny, when Rohan usually introduces his new love interests to me, they often bring me flowers."

Tian looks confused now.

"Well, it must just be a guy thing." Pema quips, smiling

"Well there is a first time for everything! Ok, we're going now." Meelo interjects

"Wait." Pema stands up and holds Tian's hand, looking at the fine tattoos that lace her fingers. "You're an Air Acolyte."

Meelo, Rohan and Tian are all stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Something has happened to Jinora, hasn't it?" Pema asks, with her face down

"She's missing, ma'am. I was with her when we were attacked, she got away, but I don't know where." Tian responds

"I'm sorry we tried to hide it mom. We just didn't want you to worry until we had more information." Rohan pleads

"I'll deal with you two later, we have a guest who must be tired and hungry. Come on now – "

"Tian. My name isn't Titi… thank goodness."

Pema sets up a room and some food for Tian then heads off to bed. Tian, Rohan and Milo sit at the table with their notes and start scrawling down what ever they can think of. Tian shows them on a map the direction she believes Jinora may have headed and whereabouts they were attacked. She describes the whirring sounds and the large cracks of lightning from above. The spies from inside the Air Acolytes. Meelo takes notes and looks through some photos.

"I took some photos of the border blockade, I should have them developed by the morning." Rohan says as he places his film canisters in a jar.

"Ok, so this is what I have so far…" Meelo says as he feverishly pins pieces of paper to a cork board

In the centre of the board there is a large piece of paper that reads 'RED EQUALISTS?', surrounded by other notes. He points to the heading 'Burly Acolyte / Red Equalists Assassin'.

"Can you tell me any more about this guy? When did he join your crew? Where did he come from?" Meelo prompts

"Um, he joined us almost 8 months ago. From Republic City, I think. He was alone, he didn't join with anyone." Tian replies, tired and pressing her memory.

"Don't you do some kind of a security screening or background check?" Meelo asks in disbelief

"Well, no. Anyone can become part of our movement, it isn't easy, and it is not exactly fun, so if you have the strength and courage to follow Saya Bhiksani on her quest then that is all the only check we require." Tian replies defensively

"Sorry. I wasn't judging." Meelo shrugs

"Well anyway, he joined a few months ago, he was always helpful, mostly kept to himself. It was only after Saya Bh- Jinora, contacted the spirit world that he started paying her attention. Do you think…?"

"It's a possibility. Do you know if…" Meelo looks down at his pad for a moment "Did she actually go to the spirit world? After all these years of trying?"

"She believed she did. So I believe she did." Tian says with her head down "I'm tired. I need some rest."

"Of course. One last thing – what happened to him? The assassin?" Meelo inquires

"I killed him." She replies as she walks down the hall to her bedroom.

Meelo and Rohan looked at each other with wide open mouths. Her door clicks shut and they start whispering to each other.

"Do you think Jinora finally…?" Rohan asks

"Went bat-crap crazy? Oh yeah, that sounds like our sister alright." Meelo jibes

"No, I mean if she did make contact there are people who may be threatened by that. There was a reason Korra tried to close the portal, there were a lot of people who wanted the spirits gone forever. Tian said he called himself an Equalist afterall."

"Yeah, well we can add it to the board, but I won't give it much weight." Meelo says as he adds "spirit world" to the board in a somehow sarcastic script. "Unfortunately, it's our biggest lead so far for a motive."

"Not entirely." Rohan weighs in as he adds another piece to the board. "The Fire Nation. Jinora and her crew were heading there after being explicitly asked not to. While we were at the border one of the acolytes told me, he said a special messenger bird delivered the message directly from Firelord Iroh. But Jinora and Tian decided to go anyway."

"It doesn't explain the assassin though, he was with them for months. Before any border dispute." Meelo plays devil's advocate

"Maybe he was an opportunist? Or maybe it was a cover - the Fire Nation wanted to cut her influence and sent the assassin posing as an _Equalist_?" Rohan speculates

Meelo takes a pin and places it into the centre of the board, he then turns around to Rohan. "Ok, let's put a pin in all this for now. We'll pick this up again tomorrow."

"What about Tian?" Rohan asks, "Do you think we can trust her?"

"I dunno. But she's the best lead we have at the moment to find Jinora."

"We need to tell Ikki before the story hits the papers tomorrow." Rohan stresses

"I know, I'll tell her first thing in the morning… But we might have to tell Mako about this. This may be something bigger than a rouge assassin or a border dispute. This could be..."

"Yeah, I know. Let's get our facts together first. Finding Jinora needs to be our top priority."

"Agreed."

3


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Zaw's village is bustling as the townspeople busily gather food for the village feast. Jinora is helping Amah peel potatoes, the village people have become welcoming in the few days since she arrived, contrary to Zaw's assumption, they were actually excited to have an Air Acolyte in town.

"Thanks again for letting me stay. I'm sorry again for hiding from you. Your son thought that maybe the towns people wouldn't be accepting of me. Because of your history of isolation and such." Jinora scrambles to make conversation. Amah smiles

"Zaw isn't my son, he is my grandson. But he was correct in his concern, our village isn't usually so tolerant to outsiders. Without bending we were a common target for thugs."

"Oh, that must've been terrible. I guess that's one good thing to happen from the Destruction." Jinora resigns herself

"Actually, years ago when I was a little girl, an air bender came to the village and helped us. He heard about the thugs and the raids and so he helped divert the lake and raise the woods so we were protected by the environment around us. He didn't use force or violence, he found away for us to defend ourselves without the need for fighting."

Jinora is lost for words, hers eyes glassy. "That sounds like it might've been my grandfather, Aang. Violence wasn't in his nature."

"Yes, Aang. He is your grandfather? Does that mean that Tenzin is your father?"

A single tear drips down Jinora's cheek as she nods.

"Aang brought with him his son, Tenzin. A little bit older than me, but no fun. He was so serious, so focussed on the work that I couldn't get a smile out of him let alone get him to come and play a round of caneball with the other kids." Amah smiles as she remembers "But that's how I knew he was going to go on to do great things."

"He did. He was my hero." Jinora says tearfully "He passed away almost 10 years ago. But I miss him, and I really wish I had his guidance right now."

"I'm so sorry dear. I'm sure he'd be proud of you now."

"Thank you. I tried for years to complete the work we had started, but now it feels like I'm chasing ghosts, and that all of this has been for nothing."

"There is an old proverb about learning to let go of expectations and finding your own path. I can't quite remember it, but you get the sentiment."

"Yeah, I know the one. It's just that, letting go of our mission feels like I'm letting go of my dad. Like I'm giving up on… my friend. The friend who I swore I would save. 17 years of my life. I failed all of them, and I failed myself."

Jinora drops her head into her hands and sobs quietly.

"Failure is only the opportunity to begin again. Except this time more wisely." Amah says as she pours some tea and gently stokes Jinora's arm. She stops crying and looks up at her, managing a half-smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am still trying to figure some things out. Thank you."

They both drink the tea and relax for a few moments, then get back to peeling potatoes.

"So what dish are we making with all these?" Jinora asks in a more cheerful manner.

"Potato curry. My family recipe - It is Zaw's favourite." Amah says smiling

"It sounds delicious. So, did you raise Zaw all by yourself?"

"Yes. His parents abandoned him when he was very young."

"Oh that's so sad. You did such a great job raising him."

"Well, it takes a village."

"Was he born here?"

"Yes. His mother, my daughter Zha-ni, was born with Earth-bending abilities and so as soon as she could, she left for the city to find work. I wanted her to stay, but I knew she didn't want this village life, where she couldn't use her bending. She wanted to explore the world and develop her powers, so I let her go. A few years later she comes back with her husband Ivah, and she was pregnant with Zaw. I couldn't believe it, she had finally returned after all these years to start a family. Unfortunately, they struggled to adapt to life here, especially without being able to use their bending abilities. Ivah went back to the city to find a house for them, and get a new job, then Zha-ni would meet him shortly after. But she went into labour early, shortly after Ivah left, and Zaw was born. We waited for weeks but no word from Ivah, only a message that there had been a catastrophic incident and the spirit world was gone. Bending ceased to exist. Zha-ni thought he would come back, she waited every day for him to return. She sunk into a deep depression, she missed the city, missed Ivah and mostly she missed her bending powers. Her bending was part of her and then it was gone... Exactly three years after Ivah left, she left too. In the middle of the night, didn't even say goodbye."

"Poor Zaw, it must've been so hard for you two."

"He didn't shed one tear. It must've devastated him, but he didn't show it. For a while I tried to talk about her, so that he wouldn't forget, but he didn't want to know. I don't think he even remembers her anymore. But every time I see Zaw smile... I see her. They have exactly the same laugh." Amah smiles again

"What are you so smiley about? You just love peeling potatoes?" Zaw jibes with a big grin on his face

Amah smiles back contemplatively

"Can I steal Jinora for a little while? I promise I'll be back to help cook." Zaw asks

Jinora and Zaw walk off towards the lake, they paddle the small boat across to the air nomad temple.

"I was speaking to Amah before and I'm now certain that you're the Avatar. Your birthday lines up with the destruction exactly."

"Ok, well… what does that even mean?"

"It means that we might be able to reconnect with the spirit world. We all thought it was destroyed, but maybe it still exists but just, out of our reach?"

"Um… ok cool. Should we try some more of those meditation exercises? I think I've almost got the hang of it now." Zaw asks enthusiastically.

"Maybe. But the key to meditation isn't to 'get the hang of it', but to let your mind go. Relax, let it wander."

"Oh. Well maybe just some food then?"

"Sure. Some quiet reflection while we eat then."

Jinora smiles as she eats some bread, looking around at the tranquil scenery of the lake and surrounding woods. At the air nomad temple she feels at peace for a moment and her mind wanders – CRACK! A momentary flashback – Jinora gasps, sitting straight up in a trance-like state, breathing heavily. Zaw walks over and firmly places his hands on her shoulders, she slowly comes back to reality.

"I was attacked. My people, we were attacked by someone or…something." She says, still visibly distressed. "They… they were trying to kill me. Tian, she…"

"It's ok. You're safe now." Zaw reassures her

Jinora takes a moment to calm herself. She looks at him, then out into the distance. "I don't know if we are."

3


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Leong adjusts his hair as he walks up to the glass double doors at the entrance to the Future Industries headquarters. He takes a deep breath, places a firm hand on the shiny steel door handles, lifts his leg to step and - "CLICK". He turns to see Bolin and Opal standing directly behind him with a camera, smiling with excitement.

"I promised I wouldn't cry but... I'm just so..." Bolin chokes up as Leong stands in complete stunned silence.

"Sorry sweety. We're just so proud and we didn't get to see you at breakfast this morning so... just one photo?" Opal says as she snaps three more pics.

"Um, ok. But..." Leong reluctantly agrees as he scans his surroundings to see who might be looking. Suddenly Ma-mei and the twins run up and throw their arms around him. Bolin stands behind the girls and Opal excitedly thrusts the camera into the hands of a passer-byer as she runs to join the photo. "Can you please take a photo thank you?"

The young man smiles as he takes a few quick pics. Leong winces as the man lowers the camera from his face and realises that it is Mr Imo's assistant from the other day. He gives Leong a wink as he hands the camera back to Opal, then heads into the building.

"I really better go. Thanks for coming out guys. Wish me luck!" Leong says, still embarrassed

"We're proud of you! Love you!" Bolin yells out as Leong disappears through the glass doors

The foyer of the building is bustling, overall-clad workers are chatting, walking and pushing carts of papers and mail. From here almost every floor can be seen, the tech labs and the offices, all the way to the executive level. Leong searches for his designated area, he finally finds it at the back of the second-floor office area, a tiny cramped office with four small desks lining the edges. Overfull filing cabinets burst with scrunched papers and manila mess. A small desk fan creaks in the corner, barely breaking up the stale musty air. Three workers keep their heads down while tapping away on small machines, although they must have heard him knock. He clears his throat and knocks again. "Excuse me."

A girl with wild brown hair and glasses looks up from her machine and stands to greet Leong, she is young and small in stature, dressed in overalls at least two sizes too big.

"You must be Leong. Welcome. I'm Minya, your boss." She says bluntly.

Without cracking a smile, she gestures towards the spare desk. Leong sits down and examines the contraption in front of him, small pieces of card are piled up next to it.

"I love programming, it was my favourite subject at engineering school. I can't wait -"

"Oh, we don't actually do any programming here. We're programming "clerks", so we just punch the codes into the machine that make the programming cards. Here, you can start with these." Minya hands him a pile of papers with code written on them.

"Thanks. I think I can get the hang of this. So how long..." Leong tries to make chit-chat before realising that Minya has started punching away on the machine again.

Leong quickly figures out the functions of the machine and starts punching his way through the programming cards. Minya checks his work and gives him a nod of approval. A loud bell rings in the corner of the room and all the workers stand up and walk out of the office. Minya turns to Leong as she walks out the door, "Lunch."

Leong rummages through his bag and pulls out a small metal lunch box. Too nervous to eat in the cafeteria he starts eating his sandwich at his desk. The bread in Republic City tastes different, the lettuce too. Leong suddenly feels homesick and a little sad.

"There he is." A man's voice says from the doorway. Leong turns and sees Mr Imo's assistant smiling at him. "Your family are the cutest."

Leong isn't sure what this guy wants. Why is he still bugging him? He gave up his engineer position after all. There is an uncomfortable silence and Leong has to ask, "What do you want?"

"Actually, I wanted to say that I am impressed. I didn't think you would actually give up your engineer position. A gesture like that... it means a lot to people around here" He says sincerely. "Also, I never actually introduced myself. I'm Azak, pleased to meet you."

Leong shakes his hand and offers up a half-smile, still not completely trusting of him. A young woman appears in the doorway behind Azak, smiling widely, a slight bounce of anticipation in her stance.

"Is this him?" she asks excitedly

"Leong, I would like you to meet Yuri. She was recently promoted from switchboard operator to engineer in sector 7A. Turns out the person who was supposed to start that job today decided he would rather punch cards 10 hours a day... But that means the job went to someone who has spent two years answering phones while waiting for her chance."

"I am not sure if you're noble or stupid – but I had to see for myself!" Yuri beams "I love my new job! The equipment, the facilities – working on amazing projects!"

Before Leong can answer, Yuri wraps her arms around him. "Thank you thank you thank you." she says with her face mushed onto his shoulder.

"Hey, a few of us are meeting up at a tea shop after work if you're interested?" Azak asks as Yuri releases her grip

"Um, sure. Sounds good."

"Great. Everyone is dying to meet the guy who gave up an engineering job because of his moral compass. You're like a unicorn." Azak jokes

"See you there Leong." Yuri accosts him once more then squeals as she bounces out of the office.

Leong sits and ponders for a moment. He smiles. It may have been a stupid move for his career, but he did what was right and now he's made two friends, and now he doesn't feel so homesick any more.

3


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The village festival is lively, many lights strung up along the roof tops and trees. The smell of various foods fills the air and everyone is in a cheery mood. Zaw helps Amah stir a huge pot of potato curry, while Jinora attempts to assist but is still quite shaken from her recovered memory. An older man with a wide smile walks up to the pot with a hand whittled bowl. Zaw scoops in some curry and Jinora adds some green onion garnish on top, mustering up a smile.

"Thank you. It smells great!" He says as he takes a deep breath "Oh Jinora, I have a messenger bird ready to leave in the morning to Republic City. You can finally send that letter to your family."

Jinora and Zaw freeze for a moment, realising it is no longer safe to contact her family in case they're being monitored. The man walks away to enjoy the festivities and Amah looks on, realising that something is up.

"Why don't you two enjoy the rest of the evening, I will finish up here." Amah offers

"Are you sure?" Jinora asks tentatively

"It's fine. I'm almost out of curry and Koh Koh said he will help me pack up."

"Thanks Amah. Love you." Zaw says as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek

Amah watches as they walk off toward the lake, a look cautious concern on her face.

Zaw walks knee deep into the lake, which is black in the night, reflecting a round full moon. Jinora stops at the shore and starts rolling up her pants, Zaw then smiles as he plonks himself down, sitting cross-legged in the waist deep water. Jinora is stunned for a moment, but reluctantly sits down facing him.

"You said the lake was important. We first connected through the lake, and because Avater Aang helped create it." Zaw says smiling, knowing that he is right.

Jinora just nods and closes her eyes, Zaw then does the same.

After what seems like an hour, Zaw becomes restless, distracted by the tiny schools of fish whirling around his feet, by the hair that has fallen on his brow. But he can no longer hear the village, the festivities, just the lapping of the water on his back. Unable to hold it another minute, he opens his eyes – but they're heavy, Jinora is sitting peacefully across from him, still deep in meditation. It's dark, the moon is gone. A blue light in the distance comes closer, an arrow reflected on the black lake. A shadowy figure emerges. Glowing blue eyes.

"Avatar Aang" Zaw whispers

The figure moves right through him, he doesn't see him at all.

"Avatar Aang!" Zaw tries to yell but only a breathless whisper escapes "I need your help!"

Shadow Aang fades into the darkness and Zaw looks back to Jinora but she is gone. He stands up but the shore is gone, only darkness and the wide black lake.

"GASP!" Zaw opens his eyes, the moon brightly lighting the sky and the sounds of the village are close by. Jinora grabs his hands

"What did you see?" She insists, eyes wide with excitement

"Aang. I saw Aang. But... he couldn't see me. I tried. He couldn't..." Zaw breathes heavily as he processes the moment.

"Avatar Zaw." Jinora is smiling wildly, tears welling up. She bows her head.

Zaw is visibly shaken, scared – and her reaction confuses him. He stands up and heads back to the village.

"Wait! What else did you see?! Did he say anything? Did you see... anyone else?" Jinora asks insistently

"I need to change my clothes. Then help Amah with the clean-up." Zaw says, still in shock. "I saw Aang, but he didn't see me. He didn't hear me. That was it."

Jinora is taken aback, she thought he would be excited. She retreats back to her hut to reflect on the event, taking some notes in her journal. It's late and Jinora decides to clear her head, she walks through the village square. As she strolls through, townspeople are packing up their food stalls and heading home after a fun evening. A few people who partied a bit too hard are slouched on a bench. Another couple are making out behind a rubbish bin and giggling.

Amah walks out to greet Jinora. "Don't mind them, this happens every time we have a town party."

Jinora smiles coyly, looking down at her feet. "I ah, I upset Zaw."

"It's ok. He's not angry, just scared. We have lived such a simple life, he is afraid of what comes next."

"I'm not sure how to say this, but Zaw is... special. Important."

"I know, my dear." Amah says calmly "I have always known how special he is."

"No but... he is more than that." Jinora insists

"My dear, I know." Amah holds out her clasped hand. Jinora looks down as she opens it, revealing a stone pendant, a symbol of the White Lotus.

Jinora gasps. "I didn't think there were any left."

"We have lived in secret for a long time, sometimes ten years between messages. There are more of us, but we must be careful. No one can be trusted, not even family."

"This is astonishing. I thought I was alone; I didn't think anybody else believed that the Avatar would return."

"Jinora, you must leave with him. He needs to become the Avatar, and we can't do that here, we need help."

"I know, but I don't know if I can convince him."

"I will speak to him. You just be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"The whole town knows you're here. We're very isolated from other towns, but not completely, and I can't promise everyone will keep their mouth shut."

"Ok." Jinora has a serious yet determined look in her eyes "Thank you."

Amah nods and walks back to her hut to talk to Zaw. Jinora walks over to the messenger bird box, holding a letter addressed to her family. She tears it up, as there is no way she can send it now. The stakes are too high, it's too dangerous. She ponders for a while and starts writing a new letter, placing it in an envelope. Taking a deep breath, she slips it into the bird box.

3


End file.
